


See John

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Screencaps, captions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More story in screencaps.  This is how John and Harold meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See John

SEE JOHN

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/1_zps94d56e0d.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/2_zpse2cfd772.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/3_zpsa5324ebc.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/4_zps0dc4f06e.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/5_zps039c876e.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/6_zps6670f57e.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/7_zpsdeaee8b9.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/8_zps6df1fac7.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/9_zps1f740083.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/10_zpsd9e847ec.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/11_zps8bc19714.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/12_zps02789462.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/13_zpsac8e1a5f.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/14_zps461e8e81.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/PoI%203/15_zps7c7fce47.jpg.html)


End file.
